justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing Queen (ABBA: You Can Dance)
For the main series routine, see Dancing Queen. Dancefloor Version only |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1976 |dlc = May 3, 2018 (NOW/''JDU'') July 4, 2018 (Re-addition to JDU) August 16, 2018 (Re-addition to NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Dancefloor Version) Easy (Prom Night Version) |effort = Average (Dancefloor Version) Low (Dancefloor Version) ( ) Calm (Prom Night Version) |nogm = 3 (Both versions) 3 (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |dg = (All Version) |alt = Prom Night |mode = Solo |pc = (Original, Both) (Dancefloor, Remake) |gc = (Dancefloor) (Prom Night) (Original, Both) (Arrows) (Dancefloor, Remake) (Arrows) |lc = Orange (Dancefloor Version) (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |pictos = 101 (Dancefloor Version) 103 (Prom Night Version) |kcal = 25.5 |dura = 3:33 |nowc = Dancefloor Version DancingFloorABBA ( ) ABBADancingQueen (Remake) Prom Night Version DancingPromABBA |audio = |title = Dancing Queen |from = album }} "Dancing Queen" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers 'Dancefloor Version' The dancer is a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut. She has a black sequined dress, reddish-brown leggings and black high heels. DancingFloorABBA coach 1.png|Original Abbadancingqueen coach 1@2x.png|Remake 'Prom Night Version' The Prom Night dancer is a teenage girl with long, curly brown hair. She has a magenta sleeveless glitter top with a pastel pink gown skirt and dark gold strap high heels on her feet. She has a silver tiara on her hair and a silver rose on her glove. Background 'Dancefloor Version' The Dance Floor routine takes place aptly on a dance floor. There are clear cubes stacked on each other on different sides of the background, with three spotlights on the back. The music video is played on the back as well as in one of the cubes. The floor occasionally lights up in square-like shapes. 'Prom Night Version' The Prom Night routine takes place in a high school prom with a sign featuring a glittery ABBA logo in the back, partially covered by light magenta tassels. Several attendees were present throughout the routine, with men in black suits and women in short dresses and high heels. Balloon columns in orange, blue, and yellow were present in the back. Spotlights shine down on the dancer. Gold Moves Dancefloor Version ABBA: You Can Dance There are 3 Gold Moves in the Dancefloor Version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Fling your hands out. DancingFloorABBA gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingFloorABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. ABBADancingQueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) ABBADancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves (Remake) in-game Prom Night Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Prom Night Version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your hands, then bow. Dancingpromabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingPromABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *All Songs A-E *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA! *Unlimted A-E Trivia *On , Dancing Queen has the most routines (2), with an additional karaoke mode, bringing the total to 3 routines. *''Dancing Queen'' is the first song in a spin-off game to have an Alternative routine. *A lyric from this song is the namesake for . The lyric is "You Can Dance, you can jive". *In the pictograms in the remake, one of the arrows lacks its outline at the bottom. Gallery Game Files DancingFloorABBA cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) Abbadancingqueen thumb@2x.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) DancingPromABBA cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Prom Night Version) Abbadancingqueen cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Dancefloor Version) Abbadancingqueen map bkg.png| map background (Dancefloor Version) Abbadancingqueen cover@2x.jpg| cover (Dancefloor Version) ABBADancingQueen_Cover_1024.png| cover (Dancefloor Version) Abbadancingqueen ava.png|Dancefloor Version s avatar on ABBADancingQueen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) Abbandancingqueen picto error.png|Pictogram error (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Dancingfloorabba abba menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) on the menu Dancingfloorabba abba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Dancefloor version) ABBADancingQueen jd2018 menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) on the menu ABBADancingQueen jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Dancefloor version) ABBADancingQueen jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Dancefloor version) ABBADancingQueen_jd2019_menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) in the menu ABBADancingQueen_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Dancefloor Version) ABBADancingQueen_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Dancefloor Version) Dancingpromabba abba menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Prom Night Version) on the menu Dancingpromabba coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Prom Night version) Promotional Images Abbadancingqueen abbamammamia abbamoneymoney jdnow notification.jpg|Second notification for the Dancefloor Version (along with Mamma Mia and Money, Money, Money) Dancingqueenprom abba promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Prom Night Version) Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Teasers Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Gameplay Teaser (NL) Gameplays Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - ABBA You Can Dance Dancing Queen (Prom Night) - ABBA You Can Dance Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance 2017 Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance 2018 Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance Now Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Dance Floor ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Prom Night Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Dancing Queen References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Removed from Just Dance Now